I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by ChaoticDisaster
Summary: "And with each passing second, the white and black clock hanging on the wall above Butters ticked away. The red second hand on the clock seemed to move ever so slowly; it was as if time stood still." Bunny, and with little hints of Creek. R&R please!


A/N: Okay this is for** danceswithsmurfs**. Its based off of the song "I Will Follow You Into The Dark"-By Death Cab For Cutie.

Reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated (am I the only one on this site who likes constructive criticism?).

I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or the song " I Will Follow You Into The Dark". They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

The small white room was silent, except for an occasional sob that came from a fragile blond haired boy. The said blond was currently watching the broken blond who laid peacefully on the white hospital bed. He was at Hell Pass hospital and he hated hospitals. Used tissues were scattered around the crying boy, for the love of his life was laying in that said hospital bed.

His baby blue eyes would stop watering for a short time. He would catch his breath and wipe any stray tears away from his porcelain cheeks. Before long his eyes would swell up again with tears and he would cry uncontrollably until his energy ran out and he would have to stop. The weeping blond went by the name Butters. And Butters was at the young age of 17, and for this many people looked down upon his relationship with the other blond, whose name was Kenny. It wasn't because they were gay, it wasn't because Kenny was poor. And it certainly wasn't because their parents disapproved of that said relationship.

For it was because they were opposites, and also very young indeed. Kenny being the sexually-driven one in their unusual relationship. He was the strong one; he was the one Butters trusted his life with. Now that it was Kenny who needed Butters; the very sensitive, naive, gullible Butters, and it was too much for him. Butters had no idea what he would do is Kenny ever died, for good that is. You see Kenny died, a lot. Well at least that's what Kenny always told him. Butters knew that he never remembered Kenny's constant dieing, but he believed him every time Kenny told him.

Butters biggest fear was that if Kenny died that he wouldn't remember him. That scared Butters and he continued to watch the sleeping boy. It was late at night and Butters should have probably been home hours ago. If he went home now his parents would defiantly ground him. And with each passing second, the white and black clock hanging on the wall above Butters ticked away.

The red second hand on the clock seemed to move ever so slowly; it was as if time stood still. Butters watched the sleeping boy, he hoped that he would wake up soon.

"B-Bu-Butters?" Kenny whispered weakly. Butters jumped from the uncomfortable chair he spent most of his crying on, and rushed to Kenny's side.

"Kenny?" He cried and attacked him with a hug. Butters knew he should have let Kenny rest, and not pounce on him like he did, but he didn't care. He missed him and he prayed that this wouldn't be the last time he saw him.

"A-ar-are y-you go-going to d-di-die?" The small blond's stutter increased whenever he was upset and right now he was crying up a river.

Kenny pulled Butters away and with his hand that had countless tubes and wires attacked, wiped the tears from Butters' eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere Buttercup." Kenny said with a heartwarming smile. Butters wanted to believe him, he really did, but he couldn't bring himself to accept that he wasn't dieing.

"Yes you are! You're going to die and not come back." Butters was furious at Kenny for trying to sugar-coat the situation.

Kenny smirked and replied, "We all die Butters. Some quicker then others."

"But you're Kenny, you're not suppose to die!" Butters yelled once again.

Kenny didn't reply. He just sat there and looked down at the hospital sheets. They were white, actually everything in the room was white; he wondered why. It was suppose to be a color of light, and good; but to him it was very unsettling. He continued to stare down when he heard the door open. It was the nurse; she looked about 25 years old. She was a very clumsy and Kenny often wondered how she was still employed. She carried a cup of water and two round pills on a tray.

"Excuse me sir, Mr. McCormick needs to rest. Do you mind leaving the room for now? I have to give him his medication." The nurse walked over to where Kenny's bed and accidentally tripped and spilled the water everywhere.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Here I'll get you some more water." And with that the nurse cleaned up the spill and left the room. At the point Butters had gotten up and said good bye to Kenny. He knew Kenny had to rest, and he also knew that he, himself was not going to be able to rest with out knowing if Kenny was okay.

The nurse walked back into the room with a cup of water and gingerly put it on the tray.

"The blond boy that was in here, he a friend of yours?" The nurse asked. Kenny sighed and ran a hand through his messy blond hair.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Kenny's answer came out in a whisper. He wasn't embarrassed by Butters, its just that not everyone was so accepting of their relationship. Come to think of it why did he even tell her that in the first place? He didn't know the nurse at all, all he knew was that she was a brunette, she was clumsy and she worked her.

The nurse looked at Kenny with a confused look on her face before finally saying something.

"Funny, you don't look gay." Kenny rolled his eyes out of annoyance. He wasn't about to explain his sexual orientation to the nurse and he certainly wasn't about to explain how someone can't look gay. He just sat their quietly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He finally asked. The nurse thought for a moment; she put her hand on her chin and tapped her polished fingernail against her mouth.

"The blond boy that was in here, see he looked homosexual. He was small, and he looked like a girl. You on the other hand look like a normal, average, straight male. I guess I'm stereotypical, but if I saw you on the street, I would of thought you were straight."

Kenny once again didn't respond. It was too much effort to argue with her. He wondered if he was going to be okay; he also wondered if Butters was okay.

* * *

Butters walked out of the hospital when he realized it was snowing. The cold breeze made him shiver so he buttoned his light blue jacket. He didn't have anywhere to go, so he just walked around aimlessly hoping to find a place that he could go to. He really didn't want to go home in fear that he might get grounded, and he really didn't have much friends. Butters thought about going to a store, but then he realized it was around 10:00 PM and most of them were probably closed. Butters then remembered about the coffee shop that Tweek worked at. The blond boy decided that he might as well go there since nothing else was open.

* * *

Kenny tried to fall asleep. He tossed and turned on the uncomfortable hospital mattress. He suddenly wished that the stupid nurse hadn't made Butters leave. On the other hand he really didn't want Butters to see him so miserable.

* * *

Butters walked into the small coffee shop. Tweek was cleaning the counter top while Craig was leaning on the counter talking to Tweek.

"GAH! Hey B-Butters." Tweek was very jumpy and jittery, especially during the night time.

"Hi Craig, hi Tweek." Butters replied.

"What -nngh- Can I g-get you, Butters?"

"Just a small coffee." Butters replied sadly.

"Wh-Whats w-wrong Butters?" Tweek asked.

"Is Kenny still in the hospital, how is he?" Craig asked in his monotone voice.

Butters tried his best not to brake down crying. He looked down at the counter and stared at the refection of himself. He let a few stray tears run down his cheek.

"He still is in the hospital, isn't he?"

Butters didn't reply, he just merely nodded. Tweek handed him his coffee.

"D-don't worry, GAH! Th-the coffee is fr-free."

Butters picked up his head and smiled for the first time this week.

"So what exactly are you doing out so late?"

"I have no where to go." Admitted Butters shamefully.

"Y-you can s-stay wi-with us, right Craig?" Tweek asked Craig. Craig simply nodded his head mumbled something and flipped him off.

"T-thanks Tweek and C-Craig." Butters said happily.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Craig said.

* * *

Tweek and Craig shared a two bedroom apartment a few blocks away from the coffee shop. Since Tweek's parents found out about their relationship they had suggested them to start working at the coffee shop together. With the money they earned they were able to afford an average sized apartment.

"Butters, GAH! You c-can ha-have the guest bedroom. It's down the hall and to y-your r-right." Tweek had told Butters the second they walked into the apartment.

That night Butters laid awake in the guest bedroom at Tweek and Craig's apartment. He thought couldn't bring himself to accept the fact that Kenny might die. He laid awake thinking about nothing and everything at the same time.

The next morning Butters awake to the sound of something shattering. He jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs in the kitchen.

"G-guys i-is ev-everthing alright?" Butters asked half awake.

"Huh? Oh yeah everything's fine, Tweek just accidentally broke one of the coffee mugs. Careful don't step on any of the glass." Craig had said while sweeping up the shattered remains of a coffee mug.

Butters nodded and gingerly avoided the glass shards on the floor. He sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen table. He put his head down and sat there. Tweek came over with a cup of freshly brewed coffee; he was careful not to drop it. He sat it down next to Butters before taking a seat across from him.

"Butters, -nngh-, I t-think th-that Kenny w-will be alright. -Nngh-, here h-have s-some coffee GAH!" Butters looked up from the table to see a smiling Tweek. He took the coffee and started to take small sips of it. He wanted to visit Kenny again.

"Tweek and Craig, you g-guys a-are very nice by golly. I am r-really th-thankful you guys let me spend the night. B-but oh hamburgers, I r-really want to visit Kenny a-at Hell Pass. I b-best be going now."

Butters got up from the table and put on his coat. He was about to head out the door when Craig had said something.

"Bye Butters, I hope he gets better." Butters was in shock for a few moments. Did Craig have actual concern in his voice? He thought of how out of character Craig was being lately; Tweek must have softened him up. He smiled at Craig and thanked him for his concern before heading out of the small apartment.

* * *

The weather this morning was chilly; not as cold as last night, but still pretty cold. Butters immediately wished he had a hat, or at least a hood. His blond hair swayed in the direction of the wind. Hell Pass was at least twenty minutes by walking away from Tweek and Craig's apartment. Butters often wished he had a car, but he couldn't drive. It wasn't that he parents wouldn't let him, it's just that Kenny always drove him places. He never really needed to know how to drive because he had Kenny around. Now that Kenny was sick and probably dieing, he figured he needed to learn to take care of himself.

Walking into the hospital he went straight toward Kenny's room. He didn't even bother asking if he was allowed in their; he was going to see Kenny whether or not they let him.

Kenny was awake and currently staring up at the ceiling. His gaze turned toward the door when he heard Butters come.

"Hey Butters." That was all Kenny could think of saying.

Butters sat in the chair next to the bed. The door opened again and this time it was the doctor. He was carrying a clipboard and he had a worried expression on his face.

"Mr. McCormick, I have some news about your current condition." The doctor said while walking over to him.

"Please doctor, call me Kenny."

"Okay Kenny. I've ran multiple tests and I'm very sorry."

Butters turned his attention to the doctor.

"Wh-what do y-you mean?" Butters asked.

"He doesn't have very long to...Live. I'm very sorry, we did all we could. I'll leave you two alone now." The doctor left the room just as quickly as he had come in.

"K-Kenny, s-so th-this is goodbye r-r-right?" Butters asked quietly.

"Butters, I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't really know...If I did believe me I wouldn't have put you through all of this." Butters nodded and started to cry. The love of his life was going to die.

"Butters, don't be sad. It's nothing to cry about because we'll hold each other soon in the blackest of rooms." Kenny hugged Butters. Butters continued to cry into Kenny's chest.

"No K-Kenny, no I don't want you to die! I-I'll go with you! I'll follow you into the dark. Just, just don't leave me." The last part came out in a whisper.

"Butters, you and me have seen everything to see. The soles of your shoes are all worn out. The time for me to sleep is now. It's nothing to cry about." Kenny said to a crying Butters. Butters looked up at him. He wiped a the tears from his eyes.

"If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks. Then I'll follow you into the dark." That was all that Butters had said before he started to cry again. They laid together like that for the rest of the day.

* * *

A few days passed and Butters was dressed in all black. He looked at the black box being lowered into the ground. He saw everyone around him crying. Out of all of them he was crying the most. He went straight home after the funeral. Running through his medicine cabinet he found some sleeping pills. He poured the contents into his hand and swallowed all of the pills. He went up stairs into his room and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and waited. He waited for the medicine to take start working. He then saw a black room. Everything was black, and he saw one person their. Running toward him he realized it was Kenny.

"Kenny!" He yelled as he hugged him.

"Butters!" Kenny said. They stood there in the blackest of rooms holding each other.

* * *

A/N: Review please, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Did you like it **danceswithsmurfs**? I still like your version better. Did you see how I threw a little bit of Creek in there? Yeah I'm really sneaky.

This is **danceswithsmurfs'** version (read it right now!) :

http*:/www.**/s/*6493499*/1/ I_Will_Follow_You_Into_The_Dark

Remove the *'s


End file.
